Love Contract
by kyasurin.0kyuu
Summary: Summary: Mikan and Natsume’s life will change only for a love contract. A contract that made Mikan as his girlfriend for only 2 months for the purpose of getting his EX- girlfriend back to him, Luna Koizumi.
1. Chapter 1: Being a Journalist

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice and will never be. : ))**

**Love Contract**

**Summary: **Mikan and Natsume's life will change only for a love contract. A contract that made Mikan as his girlfriend for only 2 months for the purpose of getting his EX- girlfriend back to him, Luna Koizumi. MikanxNatsume and HoatruxRUka…. Pliss Read.. ;))

**CHAPTER 1: BEING A JOURNALIST**

One Full Morning...

Today is a special day for known celebrities including journalists and every columnists who work as their messenger for their fans. Indeed it is, because this day is Natsume Hyuuga's special day whose family is the one who organized his 1st fashion show event .

_The Fashion show Event _- It is just the most talked about event in Tokyo where Natsume Hyuuga is the main highlight.

It is a special day, but not for people who deosn't even care at all bout the said event and do not give a shit for this damn show. It is no other than Mikan Sakura who is a a hardworking journalist whose work is to cover every important event of each celebrities in Tokyo.

For Mikan every event in the city is a dark nightmare for her. Why?

**Mikan Sakura**

_Name: Mikan Sakura_

_Age: 21_

_occupation: journalist_

_Status: Single_

_Lifestyle status: financially independent_

_Parents: diseased_

Mikan started out as a dreamer, who dreams from an ultimate star to a journalist. She once told her mother that Being a journalist is an important job in the city. It is because w/out them every fans would'nt know anything bout their idols. And so starting from that day, she had dreamt to ba a journalist which is she has already achieved.

As a journalist, Mikan needs to cover every event where personalities could be seen.

In that case, the articles written by her are published in every mags and one of these is the Fashion Republic where she actually works.

**BACK TO MIKAN**

Mikan got up from his bed if not because of the noisy ringtone her best friend Hotaru had invented for her (special model only for her, the recorder sound of her own voice whenever she shouts).

" _I forgot! What time is it again?"_ Mikan asked as she look at her phone and was surprised to see both the time, 7:45 and " 20 new messages" ( well, no other than Hotaru)

7:00 - Wake up Baka.

7:05- get yourself up or wait for me to put your phone in a self destruct mode.

7:10 - I understand now. So it's just an accident for you to forgot your schedule for today.

7:20 - Miss baka journalist, today is the special day for every known personalities like me.

7:35- sorry to take 15 mins there. Well I've just turn my baka gun's model into a new one. It is named Kill MIkan xx model.

7:40 - I'll be there at exactly 8:00 a.m.

" _What the---!! Kami - sama save me coz in the next 20 mins, hell will be haunting for my soul.!!" ,_ Mikan cried as she had read Hotaru's messages.

Now that there are only 15 mins left for her to finish HER daily routines, Mikan quickly went to the CR to do her preparations.

_FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY_

_Bath: 5 mins_

_Dressing and other self-prep: 5 mins_

_Eating: 3 mins_

_Cleaning: 7 mins_

Mikan follows her ESCHED every time she have an important day with Hotaru.

She actually spends most of her time at cleaning because Hotaru always wants her best friend to be happy inside her apartment especially now that she lives independently.

Back to Mikan; after a long preparation she now faced the mirror and look at herself. She wears a pink tube coocktail dress just before her knee with a black ribbon below her chest. she then put a pearl necklace and get her white bag. She's now ready when Hotaru just came in and from there on they left.

**Hotaru Imai**

Name: Hotaru Imai

Age: 21

occupation: model

status: single

Hotaru wears a purple dress with a black belt thicker than Mikan's which fits her hair together with her dark violet high heels.

At exactly 8:30 they arrived at Hyuuga's private Convention Center where the Press Conference will be held.

"Woa! Amazing, so they are actually rich and powerful.", Mikan said.

"Baka! you should have known that earlier for you are a journalist." Hotaru replied with an emotionless tone.

"yeah I forgot, So let's get going." Mikan said.

_"I wonder what kind of person is that Hyuuga Natsume everyone is talking about. Hmm maybe he's just like every rich personalities out there arrogant and soooo selfish. NATSUME HYUUGA, I wonder why a lot of girls are willing to die for her? Though I've already seen her for real, I really didnt know his personality that much. Hmm forget about that Mikan. Better concentrate on your work for this day is also your bestfriend's day." _Mikan thought in her mind.

Thanks for reading!!

This is going to be my second fanfic..

You could also read my first one " A twist of FATE"

Please support me!

Thanks again.

(Please Review)

**-CHIBI-KYASURIN-**


	2. Chapter 2: EXPOSED?

**CHAPTER 2: EXPOSED??**

At exactly 8:30, they have arrived at the Hyuuga's private convention center where the Press Conference will be held.

" Hotaru, I think oyu should be going now upstairs. I bet everyone's waiting for you especially your lover, Ruka Nogi", Mikan said teasingly.

"Baka. He's not my lover he's my suitor." Hotaru demanded.

"Right. Go now I'll wait here for Nonoko and Ana. Bye", Mikan said.

"Mikan… Don't do anything stupid here while I'm gone. Got it."

"Yes Ma'am!" _Hotaru, you are really my best friend. I'm lucky to have you._ Mikan thought.

While Mikan is waiting for her friends, she was suddenly disturbed by an intense annoying voice which is more likely coming nearer inside the hall.

"_Hmm. I knew it. It's that Natsume Hyuuga who's coming who has caused this terrible noise. I guess I have to get going then." Mikan thought._

"_We love you Natsume –sama"_

" _Natsume – sama"_

These were the phrases she heard while heading towards the center. ( Not knowing she had captured the attention of the crowd.)

But Mikan suddenly stopped when she noticed that the noise lately had stopped and then a girl just talked to her.

"Who the hell are you to pass 1st before our Natsume –sama?", a lady in black named Sumire Shouda said, leader of the fans club.

"Well, anyone can see it in the looks. A cheap girl like you would have wanted some attention. Tsk so cheap, what a slut!"

Hearing those words, especially the SLUT thing, she was now pissed and no one can tell what she could do when she's pissed.

"_Excuse me, Permy? Didi you just call me a SLUT? Oh my,, so you actually see yourself in me huh. What an insult Or should I take it as a compliment? Well, NO THANKS."_

"_Let's settle this.. I have the right to pass here because I'M actually invited but if you are the owner of this huge place I will get out of here not waiting for your permission."_

"_AND, is it a big deal for you if I didn't recognize your PRINCE there. So sorry I didn't. Then back off if you would'nt mind." _Mikan said annoyingly.

As Natsume hear their argument, He stepped in towards where Mikan is and said astonishingly, " _She doesn't own this BUT it is ME who own this. So are you gonna bow for me or anything?"_

"_Oh so YOU own this. Well sorry if I didn't recognize you lately Mr. Hyuuga but I think not recognizing you worth it. SO sorry but I don't like to waste my time with a person like you. Im going." _She said while heading upstairs.

As she walks in the 2nd stage of stairs she suddenly tripped her foot and fell on the floor, revealing her ….uh…Undies?

"tskk.. So careless. Here let me get you up, Polka."

" No Tha----.. What!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU pervert!!!" Mikan said embarrassingly.

With that their first meeting ended and what only remains in Mikan's mind now is that PERVERT HYUUGa.

Mikan's POV

_I hate it. I hate him. I hate this day. I hate this whole damn thing.._

_You will regret that you were born in this world!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Press Conference

**CHAPTER 3: PRESS CONFERENCE**

Mikan , wearing a big blushed face, stopped at the corner of the hall now at the 2nd floor.

" _If I only knew this would happen I would have stayed at home instead and eat a lot of chocolates." _Mikan regretted.

While Mikan regretfully talks to herself two young ladies went to her.

" _Hey Mikan-chan what's wrong with you? You ARE red! _Nonoko said while tapping Mikan's forehead_. _

" _Anna, she doesn't even have a fever. Thank God, or else we will have to miss this whole thing." _Nonoko exclaimed worriedly.

" _I guess Mikan-chan is only tired. But don't worry Mikan sooner or later we will meet the city's heartthrob and not only that but we will interview him..!!!" _Anna said happily.

"_Hey! You two look excited but then you still came late. And another thing is that you don't even let me explain what happened there while im waiting for th two of you! _Mikan said to them, waiting for an explanation.

" _Eh Mikan chan we know that you are a good girl and a kind lady, so we don't need to hear what had happened to you.." _Nonoko said considerably.

" _She's right Mikan and by the way Gomen nasai fro letting you wait for us.."_

"_Right right.. I thought you two want to meet him right away? Then let's get going." _Mikan said.

When the two heard this Mikan saw them teary eyed.

"_We love you Mikan chan" _Nonoko and Anna said hugging Mikan tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile …

"Ruka, don't you think that girl looks interesting?" Natsume asked curiously.

"_Who Sakura chan? Well, she's a journalist an dshe's kind, bubbly and more of that my soon to be girlfriend's best friend." Ruka explained._

"_So you know her?"_

" _Not that much. Hotaru always mention her name everytime we talk to each other"_

"_Hmm, really. Then if she is that blackmailer's best friend , it means that I should stay away from her rather be careful with her."_

"_Hey, Hotaru's not a blackmailer and Mikan is kind, so why stay avoid her. Well, if its you, I would advise you to stay away from her if it means hurting her because she doesn't deserve your arrogant treatment, Natsume."_

" _Ouch! That hurts. No Offense Ruka. I'm just asking men. And I have Luna so why look for another. Luna's enough for me."_

" _Though she has already broken up with you? Man, I'm telling you. Let her be with that Tsubasa Andou."_

" _Hey stop it. I told you, I'm getting her back though it means crossing out of the line."_

" _Hmm. That's you and I know I can't do anything against it."_

* * *

Everyone are now seated at their seats accordingly. The hall has three columns: 1st- the press/journalists, 2nd- the chosen fans, 3rd- the celebrities.

Infront of everyone are five seats occupied by the five main celebrities. They are Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga, Tsubasa Andou and Luna Koizumi.

The first part was the greetings of the celebrities and promoting of the event.

Then it was proceeded by the interview.

_1__st__ question:_

_Hotaru Imai-_

_ " We all know that the Imai Corp. is now looking for its successor. Ms. Imai, is it you who'll succeed in your father or you brother instead? And if it's you, please state some violent reactions or any comments."_

_ANSWER: "My father has decided already that brother will be the one to succeed to him therefore violent reactions are no longer needed. Thank you."_

"_Wow, Hotaru is so cool. (Nonoko)_

" _She looks emotionless but she's s good bestfriend." (MIkan)_

" _We knew that Mikan. That's why we love you both. Hahah!" ( Anna)_

_2__nd__ question:_

_ " Mr Tsubasa andou, what about the partnership deal with ithe Imai corp and the Andou Corp.?"_

_ANSWER: " Hmm… Well, Mr. Imai had already agreed to it and my family is loofing forward to the loyal partnership. Thanks."_

_Final Question:_

_ " Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, the city is now asking about you and Ms. Luna 's present status/ relationship. Would you clarify to us, about the Broke up thing?_

_ANSWER: "By Now I could say that we are great friends and the broke up was true. That's all."_

By the last question, Natsume and the 4 celeb, proceeded out of the hall without any closing greetings because of Natsume being pissed off 'bout the question.

'_Hey Natsume calm down.. You have answered them direct to the point so it's normal to set them on fire."_ Ruka explained.

" _Hn_. Just wait and I'll get HER back."

* * *

Mikan's POV

_What is HE talking about? I mean The hottest teen couples broke up and HE said it to media wothout any explanation???_

_He is stupid.. Eh? Why the hell do I even care 'bout it!!_

_You're stupid Mikan!! Hmm.. but ,, Well Maybe Luna broke with him coz she cant take anymore his arrogance and bostfulness..._

_hehheh!!!!! _

_Call me crazy buit Im happy to see him pissed off. He seems cut when his pissed rather when he smiles --._

_Eh!! BAKA mikan. What have you said! _

_WHATEVER.. ERASE ERAsE!!!_

_Oh well, Hotaru's here.. I'd better congratulate her for her short but cool answer._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Hotaru!!!! You're so great in there!! And by the way, good luck later at the event."_ Mikan said.

" _Don't worry we'll sit infront so that we could watch you"_….. Anna said.

"_Thanks."_ Hotaru said.

" _So I'll be going now. You could directly goto the G HALL where the event will be held." "Hotaru said._

" _It's alright Hotaru. You could leave us." (Nonoko)_

" _Bye!! Take care and Good Luck!" (Mikan)_

_

* * *

  
_

While everyone is busy preparing the stage for the event, Mikan and others are eating their lunch and then proceeded to the Hall.

The press con eventually ended earlier than they expected so the Event will be moved at 2 pm from 3 pm and then after the event everyone are invited at the** dinner **in Hyuuga's Mansion.

* * *

Next Chapter

Chapter 4: the dinner

Hope you've liked it!

Thnx for your continuous reviews.!!!

Happy Holiday to all!!

I'll be updating soon !


	4. Chapter 4: THE NIGHT AT THE DINNER

**Chapter 4: THE NIGHT AT THE DINNER**

**AT THE FASHION SHOW EVENT….**

Main:

Hotaru Imai

Purple dress Black 2 – inch heelsDark shade violet beltBlack dangling

Ruka Nogi

DenimToplessHolding his shirt rag shirt (scratched)White rubber shoes

Natsume Hyuuga

Black denimWhite sandoLeather black jacketBrown eyeglass

Luna Koizumi

Spaghetti strap white sando (half cut)Maong mini skirtBrown bootsSilver round earringsCurly hair

Tsubasa Andou

Cargo pants ( cream)Chuck tailor (checkered style)Black polo ( middle button -pinned)

The fashion show Event started at 2 pm as what they have decided and eventually ended at 6 pm because the signature signing for the fans took about 2 hours.

For the first part every celebrities had their solo ramp ( model style) and each of them has someone to cheer for them.

Mainly about 60 celebrities had to pose so it took so long before everyone could see ther heartthrob prine , Natsume who is considered as one of the 5 Mains in the event.

After the 60 celebrity models had their ramp each has original style, the 5 Mains proceeded.

Their sequence goes by pairs and then they separate at the middle and meet again for their final pose. It means that one person is having a single pose: ( You know it then..) Hotaru-Ruka, Luna-Tsubasa, and finally Natsume for his solo.

Each of the 5 Mains have their style both pair and in solo. Hotaru and Ruka: Ruka is at the back of Hotaru while Hotaru is facing the audience. He holds her at the wist and looked at her face calmly while Hotaru looked at the audience emotionlessly holding the arms of Ruka in her waist.

Then…

" Hotaru!!!!!,, Oh my, is that her and Ruka.? I can't believe it they looked like love birds trying to peck at each other." Mikan giggled.

" Hey Mikan –chan calm down.. It's alright to cheer for Hotaru –chan but not that too exaggerating." Anna whispered embarrassingly.

" Right Mikan chan. You've almost captured the attention of the audience." Nonoko explained.

" Is that so? Oh… ( mIkan looked around and suddenly saw that what Nonoko has said to her is quite true.)…Gomen nasai… Mikan whispered humiliatingly.

Back to the posing…

For the next pair, Luna and tsubasa: Tsubasa is at the back of Luna. Luna carelessly knelt down lying her head into Tsubasa's legs and by his hands. Tsubasa hold her head like attempting to kiss her. Luna faced him with a tempting smile and holds Tsubasa's back.

Finally, Natsume: as he walk to the center he threw his black leather jacket and eventually it was caught by his fan, Sumire. Posing for his final one, he didn't smiled but wore a cool face.

Everyone was screaming for Natsume but not for one person, Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

_" Such a jerk! He wears his jacket then suddenly throwing it to the audience and the worst is that Permy caught it!_

_Hey ! I don't care.. and I'll never for a jerk like him. _

_But he has a good body and his face is so cool. You can even feel the warmth of his body in just staring at it. It seems temptating and,……………….. and appealing._

_But,, No matter what he has a bad and dark personality so its impossible to like hima t first time. Huh! Baka Mikan!_

_Get hold of yourself!_

**

* * *

Back to Normal**

After the screaming, cheering and signing everyone are invited at the Hyuuga's Mansion for a Dinner Party as a thanksgiving for thye successful Fashion event they have gone through.

At the Mansion..

" _Faster Anna and Nonoko! Hotaru is waiting for us." _Mikan said excitedly not knowing that she had bumpedinto someone.

"_Ouch!, Im sorry. Im so careless and clumsy …………….. YOU pervert!! ,,,, what the heck are you doing here?!. _Mikan said stunningly.

"_Do you have mood swings? A minute before you are just apologizing for bumping on me, and then now you are damn angry at me. Idiot!_, Natsume said teasingly.

_" Baka, I'm here of course. Why would the heartthrob not join at the dinner party where HE is the Main attraction? Were you just born yesterday that you don't know me Polka?! Idiot…"_

_" You!~!!! Of course I know you. You are the arrogant, stupid, and most pathetic perverp I've ever met! Hmm.. never mind.. Come on Nonoko and Anna Hotaru is waiting for us!!"_ Mikan said angrily.

_"Hai"_

_" Stupid! By the way, enjoy the dinner ,,, Polka! _Natsume said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile …

"_Hotaru! Mate.. so are we? Are we…. Uhmm you know?_

_" You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. Happy?"_

_" What the!! Oh yeah.. Hotaru I love you!! , Ruka said while attempting to kiss Hotaru in her cheeks, But before that her baka gun had bumped into Ruka's face._

_"_Hey! _What is that? You should'nt use that in your new BF. " Ruka said._

_" This baka gum of mine is intended only to Baka people and no exceptions. So it means that you are damn included. " Hotaru said._

_" Right. Right. Eh Hotaru I want to ask you. Natsume is planning to get Luna back at him. Do you have any plan that will help him? Come on babe!" _Ruka pleaded.

_" Mate… Someone's coming and I know she's a Baka like you." _Hotaru said while reloading her baka gun.

Then…

"_Hotaru".. Mikan cried._

A great sound was heard on the left corner in the Hyuuga's Mansion which pissed Hotaru off..

Suddenly before Mikan could hug Hotaru she had face to face with her best friend's baka gun.

_" Hotaru, YoU are so mean!!_" Mikan said while standing up.

"_Eh,, Ruka pyon! What are you doin' here with--- HOTARU! Don't say you two are now….in a…. RELATIONSHIP??"_

_"Calm down Mikan chan. It's right, we're you know." _Ruka replied.

"_No!! I mean Im happy to the both of you!" Mikan cried again and then had her smile afterwards._

_" You two tell me. What happened a while ago that brought Mikan here with that ugly face? _ Hotaru asked demandingly.

" EH,, It's .. Its LIKE this.

**_Flashback:_**

_" Faster Anna and Nonoko! Hotaru is waiting for us." Mikan said excitedly not knowing that she had bumpedinto someone._

_"Ouch!, Im sorry. Im so careless and clumsy …………….. YOU pervert!! ,,,, what the heck are you doing here?!. Mikan said stunningly._

_"Do you have mood swings? A minute before you are just apologizing for bumping on me, and then now you are damn angry at me. Idiot!, Natsume said teasingly._

_" Baka, I'm here of course. Why would the heartthrob not join at the dinner party where HE is the Main attraction? Were you just born yesterday that you don't know me Polka?! Idiot…"_

_" You!~!!! Of course I know you. You are the arrogant, stupid, and most pathetic perverp I've ever met! Hmm.. never mind.. Come on Nonoko and Anna Hotaru is waiting for us!!" Mikan said angrily._

_"Hai"_

_" Stupid! By the way, enjoy the dinner ,,, Polka! Natsume said with a smirk on his face_.

_" and then that's the end" _Nonoko and Anna narrated.

"_ Mikan I told you, don't do stupid things while I'm not with you. ( sigh ) What a meaningless fight. For that you are crying. Stupid. Do you think that guy worth your tears? _Hotaru said to mikan, while Mikan hugged her bestfriend tightly but now no baka guns.

_" Im sorry Hotaru. You're right! Why should I cry? That guy is the stupid one! Thanks Hotaru!" _Mikan said with her beautiful smile.

"_So everyone's alright now? It's time to join them at the dinner. Come on!" _Ruka said.

* * *

Everyone, had their own table with their group but no classifications. Mikan and her friends including Hotaru and Ruka pyon were in 1 table. While Natsume is at the main table with the guests and other celeb.

After eating the emcee invited everyone to have their own partners and dance at the middle. Of course, it is a slow music for the slow dance. Hotaru invited Mikan first but she refused to because she knows that Ruka should be the one.

While Mikan is havinga chat with her two remaining friends, 2 celebrities came to their table and handed their hands to Nonoko and Anna. They are Koko and Yuu. Now it's Mikan alone at her table.

"_ Wow each pairings has their good chemistry with each other and my friends they look so happy. Hmm. Hotaru too, now that my best friend is in love, I think she will be more loving ." _With her last sentence Mikan laughed a little bit and focused her eyes again at the center.

As she turn her eyes at the center she saw Natsume alone. She can't take her eyes from him and thought again that he might still have pin in his heart because of the broke up thing. But it ended when Natsume looked at Mikan. Because of that Mikan Blushed a little and turn her sight away from Natsume.

"_Why would he look at me? And why am I thinking of him? Stupid MIkan!" _Mikan said to herself.

_" Hmm.. Thinking about me? "_Natsume said as he sit beside Mikanon their table.

_" Why are you here? I bet you're supposed to be joining the pother celebrities especially Luna, right. " _Mikan said teasingly.

"_Shut up! You know nothing. Why? Have you experience to be loved by someone? No! Hmmm. Who would care to love a clumsy girl like you. Stupid. And Im not here for you. Im here for Ruka." _Natsume said calming hisself down.

* * *

Terrified, It's the expression you can see in Mikan's face at that time while she looks at his crimson eyes. But afterwards she decided to open her mouth and speak.

"_ You don't have to explain everything coz I don't care! And,, and,,don't dare you speak like I know nothing! Well, then if you're here for Ruka I'd better give the both of you some space to chat."_ Mikan said while standing up and about to leave when someone's hand patted on her shoulder.

"_ Sorry Mikan. He's cold sometimes but he's a good person. You don't have to leave. Hoatru is here too." _Ruka explained.

"_It's alright! " _Mikan said with a smile.

"_Tsk.." _Natsume said.

"_Stop whispering Hyuuga. Remind you I can still see you from afar. Never do that again to that ugly baka or I'll be the one teaching you some lesson." _Hotaru threatened Natsume.

"_Hn"_

_" So here's the plan Natsume. Hotaru was the one who had thought about it." Ruka said._

_" Direct to the point, Ruka." _Natsume said impatiently_._

_" You can look for a girl who will pretend to be your girlfriend for two months and from there you will have to sign a contract where you could see the rules the both of you should obey. _( Reminders: Mikan is only listening and she has no idea of what they're talking about.) _After the both of you have signed the contract, the cut time will start for the 2 month- act. Then for that length of time you should make Luna jealous and in that way she will regret that she broke up with you and go with that dummy tsubasa." _Ruka said.

"_ Got it. Nice one Imai. Thanks." _Natsume said.

_" Not yet Hyuuga. Of course there should be payment for I'll be the one handling your actions during the play. So I bet $ 100, 000 per week is enough . Right? _Hotaru demanded.

_" As expected from Imai. Sure you got it" _Natsume said handling Hotaru a check.

_" Eh.. Hotaru what are you talking about? Can someone explain this to me? I don't know anything bout that. Hmm.. what?!. _Mikan said as she observed that Ruka and Hotaru is looking at her mysteriously.

_" Hotaru are you thinking what am I thinking?" Ruka whispered to Hotaru._

_" Baka Of course I do." Hotaru said._

_" WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?! HOTARU STOP IT. Im melting you know." Mikan said as she covered her face._

_" Mikan, you're our savior. Eh Natsume she's the one right? _Ruka said.

"_Hn. For me she's fine but I don't think for her.". _Natsume said.

_" Don't mind her. I'll be taking care of her." _Hotaru assured them.

"_ Hotaru what "taking care" ? What is that?" Mikan asked._

_"Listen baka. I'll make it short for you. You will be Natsume's pretending GF for 2 months. And that is to get his ex- Luna back to him. You'll sign a contract and there it'll explain everything. GOT IT? _Hotaru said.

* * *

Mikan was now getting pale and paler then suddenly Hotaru sealed her mouth with her new invention the Magic sealer. It is to prevent the loud noise of Mikan's scream.

Mikan can't believe what she had heard and for her it's just a terrible nightmare. And now she wants to wake up from it.

* * *

Chapter 5 : **THE SIGNING OF CONTRACT** coming ..

Wait for Mikan's decision. And if she accepts it what would be the consequences. The contract will take effect on the next chapter so watch for it!!

Thnx for your continuous reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: The Signing of Contract

By the way, Love contract is now half away from its climax an now it's getting its 5th chapter. I would like to thank all the readers/reviewers for a ll your support. And because of that I would give all of you a small peek for the coming chapters. xD !!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE SIGNING OF CONTRACT**

**From the last chapter:**

"_Listen baka. I'll make it short for you. You will be Natsume's pretending GF for 2 months. And that is to get his ex- Luna back to him. You'll sign a contract and there it'll explain everything. GOT IT? _Hotaru said.

Mikan was now getting pale and paler then suddenly Hotaru sealed her mouth with her new invention the Magic sealer. It is to prevent the loud noise of Mikan's scream.

Mikan can't believe what she had heard and for her it's just a terrible nightmare. And now she wants to wake up from it.

**And now:**

"_ohooooohoh! Wait aminute. Hotaru are alright? Am I hearing that from my BESTFRIEND, I mean you among all the people here in this planet! And, and,,,, you've said that I am going to be that bastard's pretending girlfriend! What! Your'e expecting me to say , well tahts great. Oh yeah that's a hell NO. Hear that no!!" _Mikan said angrily.

"_so that explains it Hotaru" Ruka confirmed._

"_I told you I'll take care of her. Shut the hell up okay. Leave it to me." _Hotaru said as she stares to Natsume.

"_Hn. Do whatever you want." _ Natsume said calmly.

" _So Mikan that settles it then. You've made your decision now aren't you? Although I thought that I'll forget about that $ 80, 000 debt of yours in consequence of that contract?" _Hotaru said.

"_Eh Hotaru mate… I … I—" Mikan said_

" _Its alright Mikan. I'm not pushing you to things that you don't want to do." _Hotaru said tricking Mikan.

Their table was now in silence and staring. Mikan can't make her decision yet because her mind is telling her to take it but her heart doesn't want to. Then…

" _I'll accept it! No matter what I'll accept it." _Mikan said while opening her shut eyes. Though she herself can't believe what she had said, everyone was also stunned of what they've just heard.

"_Good. Everyone, we'll see you later. We're leaving now. Hyuuga we'll come at your house tomorrow at around 8 am. We'll settle the contract tomorrow. " Hotaru said while pulling Mikan from her chair to leave._

" _Polka, what you've said is a major decision of yours. You've got all night to think thoroughly bout it. You could still back out tomorrow morning." _Natsume said.

" _Hyuuga, I'll never take back on my word. I did that decision and I'll never take it back. And…. I didn't accept that to help you but for Hotaru. We're going Ruka – pyon, Anna, Nonoko, koko, Yuu."_

Mikan said this as her final statement that night. Now she's in her bedroom thinking thoroughly about the contract. Their argument that night is still bugging her head.

* * *

Next morning, at hotaru's car…

"_Eh Hotaru can I ask you a question?" _

" _You already are."_

" _Why do you want me to be involved in this contract? I know its neither to help Natsume nor just for the money though I know you love them much." _MIkan confirmed.

" _You're my bestfriend. You should know that, aren't you? Well, because you are that baka I'll answer you." _Hotaru said.

" _I want you in the contract for some reasons and that reasons … You'll know that later." _Hotaru said.

" _You're tricking me Hotaru!! Always. But that's why you're my bestfriend. Hahah! "_ Mikan said with her beautiful smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hyuuga's Mansion.......**

" hey Natsume. Be sure to be nice with Mikan. You dont want Hotaru to be mad at you, do you?" Ruka said.

" _Whatever. Look Ruka I'm just using her okay. No malice and when I mean in my plan it'll be sure that everything will be part of it." _Natsume said.

_"You said that." _Ruka said.

"_ Just wait Ruka and I'll get luna back to me without any hesitation." _Natsume said assuringly.

* * *

**Then..**

(knock.. knock)

" _So here they are. You ready? lets go!" _Ruka said.

"_Hn." Natsume said while heading downstairs._

"_Good morning Mikan and Hotaru-sama. I'm Miyaki, one of the house maids in the Hyuuga Mansion. Please come in. Ruka and Natsume –sama are already waiting inside." _Miyaki said.

Mikan and Hotaru entered inside as what Miyaki had said. But as they enter, Mikan had her jaw dropped because of what she saw seemed to fascinate HER .

_" Hotaru, is this for real? This is a paradise. Wow! It's huge big and so wide." _Mikan said amazingly.

_" Baka! Haven't you heard me yesterday and also Miyaki-chan to say that it's a mansion? Stupid. Expect it from the Hyuuga's. You're a journalist so you should know better than me." _Hotaru said.

_" Alright, gomen nasai Hotaru…" _Mikan said as she plaster wide smile on her face.

Everyone is now gathered at Natsume's office located at the 2nd floor of their mansion. Silence filled the room as Hotaru open the long folder and put it above the table.

_" Here it is. I"ll be giving each of you copies of these contracts__. DFirst, Read it yourself and I'll explain later."_ Hotaru said.

_Love contract_

_I______________________, hereby pledge to accept and be involve in the contract no matter what consequences to take with Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_

_I_______________________, hereby pledge to accept and be involve in the contract no matter what consequences to take with Mikan Sakura_

* * *

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_RULES TO FOLLOW:_

_The contract will only live for 2 months.__The persons involve are obliged to keep everything as a secret.__Persons who signed above are to live in 1 house- Hyuuga's Mansion to keep the press hot about the relationship.__Natsume Hyuuga shall pay Hotaru Imai $80 000 per week.__An act will remain act so both are obliged to pretend in love until Natsume get what he wants back for 2 months but with different rooms.__Everything will start when the persons involve have already signed the contract.__Imai Hotaru will be the one responsible for keeping the contract._

_Persons involve:_

* * *

_Imai Hotaru_

* * *

_Ruka Nogi_

_" Listen. As what you've read the persons involved in this contract includes me, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan. But for the main actors for the contract it will be only Natsume and Mikan. And we have to sign these papers for it to be official. Now time to sign. Mikan you got the floor." _Hotaru said.

(SILENCE)

_" Hey Polka, your turn." _Natsume called.

"_Huh. Oh right. " _Mikan said as she hold the pen seems so nervous. She wrote her name on the blank , _Mikan Sakura_, and now turn to sign the blank signature portion.

**Mikan's Pov**

**" **Neh? Mikan ! What are you doing? Just sign that damn paper and this'll be all done. Just S-I-G-N it right?"

" ALRIGHT! I'll do it. Just for 3 seconds and all of this 'll be done ."

" Mikan that's right! Go YOu can do it--"

_**BACK TO NORMAL**_

_**"**Eh, Polka what's taking you so long? Stupid! sign it now!" _Natsume said impatiently.

"_shut up! Can't you just wait?" _Mikan said as she now imprints her signature in the blank.

"_Finally. Hyuuga, your turn." Hotaru said._

Everyone had their signatures on the paper and one of them Natsume had signed on it without any hesitation.

" _So, we can go home now right?" _Mikan asked wearing her beautiful smile.

_" Who told you , you'll go home? Hayyyy! So STUPID! _Natsume replied.

" _Eh. Mikan - chan it's written. look. _Ruka said.

Mikan looked at the contract exactly where the rules are written and she read there , _Persons who signed above are to live in 1 house- Hyuuga's Mansion to keep the press hot about the relationship. _

_" Is that true? I,, I didn't saw it. I think all of this is a mistake. Hotaru ? ._ Mikan asked.

No one replied then Hotaru let Mikan realize that she has already agreed to it and she had signed on it.

"_Hotaru you tricked me?, _Mikan said.

"_ I didn't"_

_" You did!"_

"_ I didn't"_

_" You did!"_

"_ I didn't"_

_" You did!"_

_" Shut it okay! Polka you're just idiot, stupid, clumsy, and baka that you have'nt seen that single phrase. and now you've signed it so theres no chance that you could get out opf this contract." _Natsume said.

"_Come on mikan chan. Its just an acting and you know . It isn't a big deal living here. It's a mansion_." Ruka explained

" _Alright. I told you once that i'll never get back on my word . So now I'll do it. " _Mikan said.

* * *

After the non stop conversation, Ruka and Hotaru left at the mansion. Now, Natsume let Miyuki to make Mikan familiar to the place while he get back to his huge room. Miyaki led Mikan to her room which is from the opposite side of Natsume's room (N- right side/ M- left side).

"_Mikan - sama , you can enter now. Just call us if you need anything." _Miyaki said.

" _No need, you could take a rest now" Mikan said._

The maids have already left Mikan infront of her room.

_" wooow! THIS is amazing. I mean, wow the bedroom it's like 3 sofas in my living room and ,, and there's a comfort room with-- HELL NO! a bath tub!? Ok breath Mikan.. I can't believe this."_

_" And the cabinet oh wait! Where's my luggage?!"_

_" Miyaki cha- ,, what are these clothes? Are they all for me?_

_" Mikan-sama yes they are all yours."_

_" Eh Miyaki chan you're there? You scared me. "_

_" Gomen nasai Mikan sama. Natsume sama told us that you'll be wearing these dresses inside or outside the mansion."_

_" So where's my bag?"_

_" We gave it t Hotaru sama. She said that she'll take cae of your bag ."_

_" hoooh. That's nice to hear. Okay thank you Miyaki chan, you coukld leave now."_

_" Hai"_

_

* * *

_

**Natsume's POV**

_to: Luna_

_- neh. How are you? By the way sorry for the press con. ANd congrats 'bout Tsubasa and you. Night._

_--------------------------------SENDING-------------------------------------_

What are you thinking Natsume! Why the hell did you send her a message?

STUPID AS EVER!

Maybe I could visit Polka to her room. hmm . Wonder what kind of face is she wearing after she saw her room.

_(Smirking)_

* * *

_**Back to normal POV**_

Mikan's lying on her bed when she heard;

(opening door and shut!)

"_Eh, Who's there?! Miyaki chan I told you to kno- .. You?! What are you doing here? You PERVERT!"_

_" Shut it! Looks like you're already enjoying here? Well, by the way tomorrow we'll be meeting Hotaru and Ruka at Mc Cafe tomorrow morning. Remember to wake up early and pick a nice dress. That's all I'm leaving."_

_"Eh, wait! Natsume -kun. I want to ask. Why do you want to get Luna back to you? "_

_" Isn't it obvious? Of course because I love her. baka"_

_" Of course I know you love her. But does love also means hurting her. Why don't you just accept the truth and give yourself and luna a chance to be free? Look -."_

_" I'm leaving and ... dont talk like you know me that much. I told you before this is just a play wherein you're my main character."_

_" STUPID. I'm just advising him and then shutting the door loudly."_

_" Hmm .. BETTER SLEP NOW MIKAN. JUST ENJOY THE NIGHT AND HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DREAM!!"_

_

* * *

_

ANd that's how Mikan's first dy at the Mansion ended. At the bnext chapter, Mikan and Natsume will be having their plan.. Watch out fo the next one! :))

---------CHIBI-KYASURIN-----------

NEXT CHAP: **CHAPTER 6- THE PLAN**


	6. Chapter 6: A KISS BEFORE A FREE DAY

**Chapter 6: A kiss before a freeday**

**Early morning….**

"_Mikan-sama, it's time to wake up. Natsume –sama is already having his breakfast. Please Mikan-sama, wake up. You'll be late with your meeting today."_ Miyaki said.

"_Huh? Who are you? Where am I???!!!!!!!!!! _Mikan asked Miyaki, hitting her maid on the face and soon remember what happened the other day.

"_Baka. As always. Tsk. Stop being so childish or you'll never find a boyfriend. Get up already we'll leave after 30 mins." _Natsume said heading to his room's bathroom.

"_Stupid! Who's childish?! …. EH? Miyaki-chan so sorry about that!! " _MIkan apologized, taking Miyaki's hand and helping her to stand up.

"_Im okay Mikan-sama. Don't worry. You better hurry, Natsume –sama is impatient. He might leave you if you're slow."_ Miyaki said.

"_Hai!!! Don't worry that bastard will never leave me!" _ Mikan said.

Mikan head to the dining room where she quickly ate her breakfast and directly went to her room. After eating her breakfast she had her hot bath and soon picked her dress to wear for the day. She chose a short dress ( above the knee) with a color of pink and a light blend of white. Finally she wore her new 3-inch white – brown high heels.

* * *

After the 30 mins preparation Mikan and Natsume left and now heading to their meeting place, McCafe. When they got out of the car Mikan quickly noticed a raven girl with a purple dress and white shades as a disguise with Ruka.

"_Hotaru ch---" Mikan was stopped when Natsume had covered her mouth and whispered to her. " Polka you don't have to be so loud. People would know us if you would shout our names. Tsk. Baka." _Natsume said while walking infront of mIkan.

"_Gomen nasai Natsume kun." _Mikan whispered following Natsume.

When the two had reached the table. Hotaru lead them to her secret place in the café which is originally her Café. They went on a VIP room as large as Mikan''s room. Hotaru let everyone be seated on the sofa where she now explains the plan in the round table.

"_Now listen. As what we have signed on the contract, you two had already started living in 1 hous and it's definitely in Hyuuga's house. For now, we have to set a date for the both of you where we also surprised the media and they'll discover the relationship between the two of you. That part will be the revelation of your relationship." _Hotaru explained.

" _You and Mikan will be in the le Croche', an Italian restaurant, where you'll see Luna and Tsubasa. I've researched that both of them will have a date at 6 pm so you have to pretend that you coincidentally meet there with your new girlfriend. So that'll we be the plan." _Ruka said.

After the long conversation Mikan and Natsume directly went to the le Croche' and exactly saw Luna and Tsubasa. Ruka and Hotaru didn't went to the same table but only sat at the table behind Luna and Tsubasa.

**

* * *

At the dinner date…**

Before entering the restaurant Natsume whispered to Mikan, "_Let the play begin."_ With that he hold Mikan's waist and Mikan uncomfortably let her hand stable. Everyone was stunned when they saw the heartthrob but act normally for they knew that they were in an elegant restraurant.

While Mikan smiled at the people, Natsume was looking at a single person who is Luna and soon walked to their table. Natsume pulled the chair for Mikan to sit like a real gentleman which surprised Mikan.

With a fake smile on her face, _"Natsume, I'm trembling. Stop acting strangely! You're getting on my nerve!" _Mikan whispered. Natsume on the other hand didn't let other noticed that they're having a little argument, slightly put her face nearer until it is on Mikan's left ear and began to whisper, _"Baka, I told ya, the play had already began." _Then smile like nothing happened.

The date started until they ate their dinner and was disturbed when a mass of media came ( w/c was contacted by Hotaru.)

" _Natsume –sama, is she your new girlfriend? A model? A friend?"_

Upon hearing these Hotaru get her mini video camera and turned it to Luna. She saw how Luna was surprised to what she has heard. _" Nice face Koizumi"_ Hotaru whispered.

**

* * *

Then…**

Natsume stand up and hold Mikan's hand as they walked on to a wide space to answer the media.

" _She's my new girlfriend and her name is Mikan Sakura. She lives at my house and I met her after the event during the dinner party. I'm happy with her and I know that she's also happy with me, right babe?." _Natsume said like a sweet prince. Mikan nodded.

After a romantic statement , the media took pictures on them. While taking pictures, Natsume whispered to Mikan. _"When you saw any signal, close your eyes."_. Mikan was thinking hardly but couldn't find any reasonwhy she was asked by Natsume to close her eyes.

But as she was thinking thoroughly, Natsume pulled her thru her waist and with that she closed her eyes and heard Natsume said aloud "_I'll give you one proof of our sweet love." _Then he kissed Mikan on her lips that last for 10 seconds. Mikan, shocked felt Natsume's lip on hers and was suddenly feeling his heat which MIkan knew comforts her.

" _For my last shot, Koizumi let it go. You'll give me a big money." _Hotaru whispered when by a second Luna was tensed and told to herself. _" How? What? Why? Natsume had kissed me 2 weeks after We've met and NOW? I can't believe it she actually kissed an unknown slut who he met yesterday! We're true Natsume but you're still getting me.!" _Luna said pissed off. _ Hey babe, what's wrong with you? Do you want some?! I could do that just ask me." _Tsubasa teased and followed his leaving angry girlfriend.

**

* * *

At the car…**

" _What was that, you pervert!!" _

" _Still asking, though you've already felt my lips."_

"_YOU!! You're pissing me off, you know that.!!"_

" _I told you No big deal, polka. It's just a 10 second kiss."_

" _Never mind!! A pervert-stupid-arrogant-big-headed man like you would never understand what a girl could feel!"_

"_Shut up!! You're voice is driving my ears insane!"_

"_Who ca---" _

With that, Mikan was stopped AGAIN when Natsume kissed her for the second time.

" _You ---"_

" _A kiss wil be only a kiss if there's no any feeling so stop arguing with me for just a kiss that doesn't have any meaning."_

"_Natsume-"_

" _Wer'e here, sleep already and don't disturb me."_

Mikan felt comfortable now after she heard what Natsume said and for the first time agreed to Natsume_ (bout the kiss thing). _She directly went t her room and closed her door. She sleep and was still thinking about her first kiss.

**

* * *

A free day..**

Mikan surprisingly woke up early but didn't have her breakfast together with Natsume. But she was astonished when she saw him under a Sakura tree reading a manga.

"_Natsume-kun, what are you doing here?" _Mikan asked leaning at the back of the tree, opposite side where Natsume is leaning.

_"Isn't it obvious? Baka as always."_

_"Why are you so mean to me? But it's ok coz I'll still try me best to cope up with you!" (_smile)

_"TSK. Who told you that you have to do that?"_

_" No one, I just decided it by myself. Of course it's important. Eh Natsume -kun, let's play hide and seek."_

_" Who would play with you? So childish."_

_" Please play with me. My mom usually plays with me when she was still alive but now Hotaru's only the one playing with me."_

_" You're the "It". If I won, you'll have to cook for today's lunch, and if you won I'll do whatever you want."_

_" Deal!!! Eh Natsume kun don't hide inside got it!!_

Mikan and Natsuem started playing and unfortunately Mikan still can't find Natsume until....

"_Eh. Natsume -kun there y--, Hey! you're sleeping!!"_

_"So Noisy.. I won didn't I? You're to slow that's why I fell asleep."_

_"HEheh! You're funny Natsume! You're talking while sleeping!HAhahhaha!"_

_"What?"_

_"Stop playing safe Natsume, I heard you, you said rice cakes, corn soup with mushroom and some foods."_

_"That's because I'm hungry so you better hurry up and cook."_

_" Hey! I won I found you!"_

_" Cook now I'm hungry."_

_" Stupid"_

Mikan just went inside and cooked their lunch according to their deal. She cooked corn soup, chicken curry and the rest are fish dishes. When Natsume began to starve he went to the dining table to see that everything is already done.

_"wow. So a baka like you knows how to cook. That was surprising."_

_"My mother taught me. So let's eat. Oh, Miyaki chan join us!"_

_" Thank you Mikan-sama."_

_" SO? how's it?"_

Everyone ate and Natsume' s face became delighted to what he had tasted and said._ "Not bad. It's............. It's not that bod but not too good." (smirking)_

"_Hmm.. so you don't like it that you've ate almost of it and left nothing for the other maids. "_

When everyone heard what Mikan said, they cover their mouth and shyly laughed.

"_Shut up polka. It's just that I don't want the food to be.. a.. waste. Yes a waste!! hmm. I'm full. Im going now."_

_" hahhahha I got you there Natsume. "_

_" Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama has changed a little when you came here. He actually barely eats food that are made by her parents because they are busy abroad. And now is the first time we saw him to play with a girl. "_

_"Really? Well, Im happy to hear that!" _Mikan said having her smile.

Mikan ended her day with her unfaded smile because she had made Natsume a little bit happy. The free days and 2 weeks have passed and so another plan was set by Hotaru.

* * *

Next Chapter will be the third week's plan. It is all about the beach party with the 5 Mains so watch out for it!

Thanks for the new reviewers..

Happy come-backs for school days!


	7. Chapter 7: BEACH PARTY

Im really sorry to update late. :((. Well, it was because of school. Homeworks, projects and everything, that was a torture. I'm really sorry!! Hope you like this chapter........

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Beach party**

It was early on the morning when Miyaki noticed that Mikan is having trouble looking for something in her large dressing room. Miyaki was disturbed to hear a screech from Mikan's room so she went there to see what happened. Then, Miyaki was surprised to see Mikan's dresses on the floor and furthermore almost covered Mikan's body. Miyaki rushed to help Mikan and was surprised to see Mikan crying.

"_Mikan-sama, why are you crying? Is there something wrong? Please bother to tell me."_Miyaki told Mikan as she gives her a hand to stand.

" _Gomen-nasai Miyaki-chan if I disturbed you on your work. I'm really worried because I can't find my swimming shorts with its white top. I'll use it for tomorrow's beach party. And if I can't find it I can't go with them."_Mikan wiped her tears and continued explaining to Miyaki.

_~Flashback~_

_6:00 a.m._

_(ring ring)_

_Still asleep_

_(ring ring)_

_Mikan: Hello, (yawning) who's this?_

_Hotaru: Baka. Yawning at the telephone is a bad example for the heartthrob's girlfriend._

_Mikan: Eh? Hotaru? What happened?! Has anything bad happened? Are you sick?_

_Hotaru: Idiot. Look at the mirror and see for yourself if you are sick. Baka._

_Mikan: Thank God. Matte. You're not sick and nothing happened. So, why did you suddenly call early in the morning?_

_Hotaru: Tomorrow we will be having a beach party and speaking of we, I mean the 5 Mains because of Natsume's new girlfriend that is the main topic for almost 2 weeks in the city. You better getyourself and your things tomorrow ready now. We will see you tomorrow directly at Tsubasa's private resort at 8 a.m.. Natsume already know about this so don't bother to tell him._

_Mikan: Hotaru…………. Did you plan this?_

_Hotaru: Why would I? Believe it or not Luna planned this. She said that we would celebrate for Natsume has found his true love. Who would believe her? She only wants to know you so we should accept it. Don't be nervous if she will talk to you. I'll be always there for you._

_Mikan: I know Hotaru. Thanks._

_Hotaru: Bye._

_Hmm… I wonder where did I put that swimming shorts with the white top. It's not here ( at the drawer). Nor at the cabinet. Oh I know, at the dressing room. Dress, jeans, blouses, shirts, shorts yes shorts. Where is that? I can't find it. Maybe it's at the top. OH—oho h----. Ouch!!! Where is it!_

_~End of flashback~_

"_Oh, is that shorts you're finding? I saw that to your bag when you first came here. The one that was sent to your house by Hotaru-sama."_Miyaki told Mikan calmly.

" _Eh? So if Hotaru have it what will I wear tomorrow? Oh no!!! What should I do?!"_

"_Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama sent you something yesterday evening. I was about to give it to you when Natsume-sama stopped me and told me to give it to you tomorrow morning which is today. Please wait for me here. I'll just get it."_Miyaki rushed downstairs to get the paper bag, hotaru sent for Mikan. 2 mins later she was back to give Mikan the paper bag.

Mikan opened the bag and was surprised to see what's inside.

"_TWO PIECE SWIM SUIT????!!!!! Hotaru, are you kidding me?!! No… I'll never wear this! Never!"_Mikan screamed after she saw a white, two piece swim suit but she was stopped when she saw a small card and began to read something. "_Wear this, baka. If not you're going to pay for that 2 times its original price." "HOTARU!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

**Dinner....**

"_AHumm! Natsume-kun, tomorrow what time are we leaving?"_

_"7:30 a.m. Weak up early. Don't bother anyone to woke you up every morning. So childish."_

_"I'm just asking you pervert!!"_

_" I'm going now."_

_"Hmm.. who's childish?! I'm just asking?! Eh! Miyaki-chan, don't bother to wake me tomorrow. I'll try my best to weak up early. Thanks for the dinner, Im going."_

_

* * *

_

**Early in the morning...**

Suspiciously, Mikan woke up early in the morning and dressed herself quickly. She wears her white two-piece inside and also a yellow skirt and a white blouse. She also have her beach hat. Natsume and Mikan left at exactly 7;30 and had arrived at Tsubasa's private resort at 8 am.

They were welcomed by Tsubasa with Luna beside her. After Tsubasa welcomed them He reminded everyone that there are only 2 VIP rooms left because others are closed for some private reservations.

"_Sorry bout that. It's pink season so we have a lot of customer today."_

_"No Problem. We'll have the room. We'll be in pairs and obviously its me and Ruka and Natsume with Mikan."_

_"that's fine with me. It's unfair if you and Luna would be in the same room. So its decided."Ruka said._

_"hey!!! But!!" Mikan was stopped when Natsume grabbed her hand and get the keys from Tsubasa. They went directly at their room when, "Woooooww!! Sooo Big and beautiful!! Mikan amazingly shouted inside the room._

_"Amazed or a product of ignorance?" Natsume teased with a smirk._

_"you!! Who said i'm ignorant! It's just unbelievable!! Look Natsume." Mikan went to the terrace and was amazed again to see the view. "Hmm,.. The wind is perfectly cool and the view from here is just too clean."_

_"You really enjoy it here, don't you?"_

_"Of Course, I do.. I really can't go swimming when I was little because no one would go with me. Remember my parents are abroad but they go home every hoilday season."_

_"Whatever. Hey Let's go now. Ruka said we're meeting at the cottage."_

_"Sure!!"_

_

* * *

_

They walked around the resort to view the nice scenery. Mikan and hotaru took pictures while the boys only enjoy the cool wind. When they finished eating their lunch and took a rest they play volleyball.

The Team A is composed of Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka while Natsume, Luna and Tsubasa is in the Team B. At the first set The Team A scored higher. For the second set Team B got the score. And at the last set…

"_14-14. Nice score. Mikan your turn." _Hotaru said.

_" Me?! Hmm.. Wish me luck Hotaru. : ))" _Mikan spiked and eventually Natsume received it and aimed it back to hotaru. Hotaru dodged it to Luna and from luna to mikan. Mikan did.t dodged the ball that it hit her face madly. She fell to the sand that give her bruises.

_"Mikan!!" _Everyone worried and so they helped Mikan .

Hotaru was about to carry Mikan thru her invention when Natsume carried her much like a lover's carry. Tsubasa led them to the clinic but unfortunately it was closed so while Hotaru, Ruka, Luna and Tsubasa kill their time, Natsume took Mikan to their room and treat her wounds. He put bandages around her legs and to her other wounds.

_"Wait! It hurts!!" _Mikan screamed but Natsume didn't respond until…

"_You…"_Natsume said. _"Me?" _Mikan replied.

_"You.. Why do you have to be so careless, childish and moreover why do you have to be so stupid?!!! Stupid that you can't even catch a ball. Ypu should have moved before the ball got into you!! Stupid!"_

_"Natsume….. I'm sorry. But I'm happy! I'm happy that you're concern with me and at the same time you're here taking care of me." _Mikan said while she gave Natsume her wide smile.

_" Sorry. Just, just be careful…. Always."_ Natsume went to the bathroom to have a shower while thinking thoroughly 'bout what he had said to Mikan.

* * *

Natsume's POV

Ignorant, innocent, childish, stupid, careless Polka. She's irritating. Why? Why do I have to worry about her? Why do I have to care so much about her? Why?! Damn it!

I hate it! I hate her beautiful smile. I hate her! I hate that she cares for me and I hate that she 's happy with me. Her kindness and pure heart, I can't take it…

Back to Normal POV

It was already afternoon when Natsume finished bathing when he saw that something is wrong. Mikan was not in the bed nor in the kitchen. He tried to look at the terrace but there was no sign of Mikan there. Until he noticed a light from Mikan's dressing room.

"_I told you to re-" _Natsume opened the door without hesitation until he saw Mikan taking her clothes off to dress up. "_Sorry"_ He immediately closed the door and heard a loud scream.

]"_You!! Pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Mikan screamed loudly. She was surprised that Natsume opened the door when she was dressing up. She got out of the room after she prepare herself and obviously she was so RED.

_"You,, You didn't see anything right?"_

_"Well,, nothing besides from your stripped undies and laced bra.."_

_"What!!!! You really are a pervert!!"_

_While the two are exchanging arguments with each other, the rest already had their dinner so Natsume just asked a delievered dinner for two to their room._

_"Pervert."_

_"ugly"_

_"I'm not ugly!"_

_"yes coz you are stupid"_

_"_--"_

* * *

Their argument had paused when their food came and so they ate silently. When they finished eating Mikan had thought something for them to play.

_"You have to agree with this or else I won't let you sleep."_

_"Whatever."_

_" Let's play jack en poy. There will be 3 rounds. The one who will lost will be accepting any consequences from the winner."_

_"Tsk. SO childish but I'll just play with you bec. You are the best one to kill time with." _ Smirk**

They played all night and as expected Natsume won so Natsume gave Mikan his orders.

_"Make me laugh in 10 seconds or else you have to stay here tomorrow all day."_

_" 10 – Hey!, 9- Wait! 8- I know I'm stupid-, 7- so I don't know if I could make you laugh, 6- wait!!,5- you love, 4- me!!???, 3- and,I , 2- love , 1- you!!"_

_"Tsk…(smirk)"_

_"hahah. I won. You laughed.. "_

_"Who wouldn't? You said I love you and you love me. Baka. Tsk. I didn't know that although you have a mini brain that brain still functions."_

_"You don't believe that, do you?"_

_" Idiopt. Do I look like I believed in what you said? Let's go to sleep. I'm tired already. _Natsume fell asleep while Mikan is still thinking about what she had said earlier.

Mikan's POV

So that was funny. In the first place, why did I say that stupid thing? I'm so confused. Why am I feeling so satisfied when Natsume's here with me? Stop it mikan. I know you love him but this feeling. Do you really find it funny? So loving you is a funny thing. Hmmm.. better stop earlier than wait to be hurt. You know that Mikan. Yeah,, even from the start.

Back to Normal POV

* * *

For their last day at the resort, the group went to the beach to swim. Everyone was having fun. The splashed with water and even played with it. When Klunched came Hotaru came up with a plan. She secretly send the rest pictures of Mikan and Natsume while they are sleeping together. (Hotaru- known as the paparazzi in the group.)

Beep. Beep

Everyone opened their cellphones and was shocked to what they have seen. Mikan and Natsume hugging each other while sleeping. The difference was that Natsume was topless while Mikan's body was covered with the blanket but she was actually dressed.

_" What is this?! You mean_ you two have done that?! I mean Natsume, you didn't right?" Luna asked surprisingly.

_"N-!!" I _MIkan said but was interrupted by Natsume. _"Sorry but we had done it last night. That was the best night ever. Mikan ,, love you babe._

_"What are you talking about?"_Mikan asked.

_"I told you play with it." _With that, mikan understood what he really mean. That it was all a play.

"_Mikan?" _Luna asked.

_" We can't help it. I mean that was what lovers do." _MIkan said.

When Luna heard this she was surprised. After the big revelation of the new girlfriend of her ex, now they were true lovers ending up to a romantic night which she unfortunately didn't experienced when she was with Natsume. Because of that Luna pretended to be unaffected.

_"Affected?" _Hotaru asked.

_" NO!, Why would I? Im so happy with the both of you guys and I want to say that after these event me and tsubasa will be going to Madrid to have a vacation."_

_"Yeah. Luna arranged that, so I have no choice but to accept it." _Tsubasa explained.

_"Really?!!. Wow that was great!!. " _ Mikan said

Tsubasa and Luna hugged each other and there Mikan saw that ther really love each other unlike her and Natsume who are just pretending. After the whole conversation they had formed a circle at the sand and there they had a chat with each other.

Hotaru prepared a set of questions for every partners to answer. The first one was Natsume and Mikan.

"Who's the most important person in your life for now_?" _hOtaru asked Natsume.

_" Now, Mikan is the most important person in my life. Because of her I can live and because of her smile I'm here. She is my treasure in life. I love her and will never let her out of my life."_

_"Luna, if you have a chance to get back with your –ex are you willing to break up with your present bf to be with him again?"_

_" Uhmm. I would if he would be also willing but if that is I still love her and if he still holds my heart."_ Luna looked at Natsume and Natsume also stared at her.

"_Alright. That was funny luna. So see you tomorrow morning. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Don't forget it guys. Good night everyone." _Tsubasa said.

That was their last night at the resort and that was when Mikan talked to Hotaru about what bugs her.

_" Hotaru, you planned all of this."_

_"Yeah and so you fell in love with him. I did'nt expect it too fast so you fell for him."_

_" I think so. But it bugs me. That feeling when I told that to him he just laughed. Wow so that feeling is forbidden right?"_

_"baka. Just do anything that would make him happy. That's what love means. You should be happy in any way he's happy. If it means setting him free, then do it."_

_" But it hurts. It hurts when I still play in this act and after that I realize that all he said and all he had done was just part of it, part of his own game. It really hurts Hotaru. But you are right. I should be happy that I'm helping Natsume to reach and find his happiness. I understand now Hotaru. Thanks a lot."_

_"Mikan. Im sorry to let you feel that pain."_

_" No. Thank you, Hotaru because you let me feel the love I hadn't felt before."_

Mikan finally admit what she truly feels and that is through Hotaru. After that night everyone left the resort early in the morning. They had done the plan perfectly and beyond what everyone knows is that Hotaru has a file or video of Mikan and Natsume together that night.

Luna and Tsubasa are going to Madrid in 5 days so Natsume has to be quick. Hotaru had her plans perfect for Natsume that will be used as their secret weapon to get Luna back to Natsume. Hotaru sent Natsume a copy of Luna's videos while they were eating and when they were at the restaurant which means that Luna was still affected. They just need a small but terrible plan to get Luna.

* * *

Sorry for wrong grammars, spelling errors etc..

See you on the next chapter...

preview: next chapter will be about Revelations and the result of their plan so please watch out for it...

thanks for reading!!

chibi-kyasurin


	8. Chapter 8

**Really sorry!!!! I know that everybody's saying "_AFTER 1 century of wating...."_ Im really sorry... But I'm here again... so I'll continue updating..**

**CHAPTER 8: FAKE SMILE**

**One Boring Morning….**

After the beach party, a great commotion was settled by Hotaru. She didn't give any plans for she said that there is something wrong about Luna. That gives the 2 a holiday which is merely a boring day.

Because of that Mikan and Natsume decided to go to Hyuuga's Private mall…

"_Woah! Natsume, the last time we went here there is no crowd of popular personalities but now it seems like I'm in heaven to see these people!!" _Mikan said surprisingly.

" _Baka, anyone could obviously know that in the name of this mall, except you."_

"_You are so mean Natsume!! By the way where do you plan to go?"_

"_Let's mind our own business for now. We'll meet at the fountain at the main hall at 7 pm."_

"_Matte! I have here 2 tickets for my favorite movie but unfortunately Otaru couldn't accompany me today because she'll be having a date with Ruka. So…-"_

"_Its too bad that your best friend gave more importance to her heBF than you. Tsk"_

"_Never mind. I'll just go alone. Hmp!" _MIkan was about to walk out when he heard a response from Natsume.

" _7 pm right? 7 sharp infrontof the cinema hall." _Natsume assured Mikan.

Mikan was surprise to hear his response. _" hehehhe! You know it Mikan, he could never let yo go alone which means he's concerned to you. Well done!"_

Mikan and Natsume parted ways minding their own businesses. Mikan had a window shopping while Natsume stayed on his own VIP room on the UG floor reading mangas. But while he was having his free time he was disturbed by a message sent by Luna.

_-------Natsume, can you come over to our house. Even for a minute please. I just can't take it.. I need someone that I could shed tears to. And I need you…_

Natsume's mind stopped and was left behind. It was only filled by Luna's picture. He rushed out of the mall not minding anything at all except Luna. He turned off his phone and drove directly to Luna's house.

He immediately entered the house and was shocked to see Luna crying with a picture on her hand. Natsume rushed and went to Luna's side.

"_Luna, what happened?!"_

"_Natsume, it hurts… it hurts… It was my fault. He thought that I'm only using him to for popularity. He broked up with me and.. and in 1 day he had found someone to replace me.." _Luna cried

"_That bastard!! He'll never get out of this!"_

"_No . Don't. It's enough that you're here with me even as a friend. It's enough…"_

Luna held Natsume into his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. Natsume was stunned but on the other hand couldn't resist to give her a kiss.

Natsume took care of Luna that night and left when she got asleep. When he got on his car he opened his phone and was surprised to see the time "9 pm."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

_Flashback_

_6;55 - 5 mins… just 5 mins.. I know you're coming. (Mikan almost crampled the tickets)_

_7;30- so-sometimes a prince could also be late for some reasons. (trying to calm herself)_

_8:00 – There's no way you're ditching me , right? _

normal

_9:00 – " Mam, we're already closing the hall. "_

"_Oh gomene, I'll just wait outside."_

Mikan felt ashamed for she knew that she was the only one left in the mall. She is still hoping for Natsume to come until she made her decision. She felt ashamed for herself, stupid, idiot and everything. She thought of herself as someone who always hopes for something that cannot happen. Until..

" _I knew it…. I.. I knew it. I'm really an idiot. No I'm stupid.. (tears falling) I'm..I'm stupid to think that.. that he'll really come .. "_ Mikan gave out her fake smile while her tears fell restlessly.

She left the mall and got a cab to drive her into the mansion. Miyaki noticed her crying and was about to ask her when Mikan rushed unto her room and closed the door with a bang.

**

* * *

**

At the same time..

**9 pm- **Natsume rushed to the mall until he was stopped when he suddenly remember that it was the time for the closing of the mall. At first he felt guilty for ditching Mikan's day. Because of no choices left, he just went home hoping that Mikan is already there.

He hurried to Mikan's room and knock 2 times. When he realized that there's no response coming he forcedly twist the door knob. But surprisingly, it was blocked by Mikan.

"_Mikan, let me in. Look. I'm sorry an emergency came that I have to rush that I already forgot the time-" _Natsume explained.

"_It's alright. You don't have to explain. Hahaha! I knew it. I tricked you! So you really believed that thing about the movie. I was just joking. So I already went home exactly 7 pm. " _Mikan faked her response while keeping her tears from falling.

When Natsume heard this he let go of the door knob and replied.

"_That was good. I have more important things to attend to than watching a movie with you. Sorry for waking you up. " _With that, Natsume finally left and went to his room.

Mikan bowed her head and held the knob tightly like that she want to follow Natsume and scold him for ditching her. It was her mind speaking that time but he followed her heart instead. It says that she must control herself and just be happy for him. Whatever, whenever it is she should be supportive to him.

Mikan cried the tears he kept from Natsume that night. She cried and cried the pain she felt. After that she calm herself until she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Morning..

Natsume is having his breakfast when he suudenly noticed Miyaki.

"_What is it Miyaki that is bothering you?" _Natsume asked.

"_Natsume-sama, it is about Mikan sama. An hour ago I came in to her room to check her dresses when I saw her crying. I also saw her crying when she came late last night, just a minute before you came."_

Natsume was shocked when she heard Miyaki. So she clarified some things.

"_Crying? Last night? But we talked at that night and she told me that she went home early at exactly 7 pm. What's her problem. She really wants everyone worrying about her."_

"_But Natsume – sama, she came home 9 pm by a cab. I really felt worries that time."_

"_9 pm?! " _Natsume was stopped when he had a flashback of what Mikan had said in their last conversation.

FLASHBACK

_It's alright. You don't have to explain. Hahaha! I knew it. I tricked you! So you really believed that thing about the movie. I was just joking. So I already went home exactly 7 pm._

_BACK TO NORMAL_

Natsume felt guilty to his self for the first time. He doesn't know what to do until he decided to go and talk to Mikan. He found Mikan sitting beside the Sakura tree.

"_Tsk. Plka sitting alone here, so weird."_

"_Who cares? And why are you even here?"_

"_So boring so I felt that I could spend my time teasing you."_

"_Do whatever you want. Just don't disturb my peaceful day."_

"_Really? I could do anything I want. Then I could sit beside you and your hands."_

"_Hey what-"_

"_Sorry, for last night."_

"_What, but I told you I –"_

"_Stop lying or else I'll kiss you." _Natsume faced Mikan and pushed her through the tree.

"_Hey-"_

"_Miyaki told me already. You can't fool me Polka."_

"_Who's fooling you?"_

"_Whatever" Natsume pushed back nad let his hands off to mIkan's._

"_What's this?! A handkerchief?"_

"_An n ugly like you looks more uglier when crying."_

Mikan blushed then smile. She felt happy again and bubbly. After that day everything went back to normal. 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : THE SPECIAL AND NO ONE **

**On the third week…**

Miyaki was very busy working on the kitchen that morning when Mikan suddenly noticed it.

"_Miyaki-chan, why are you so busy? Is there anything that I can help?" _Mikan said kindly.

"_No, Mikan –sama I can do this by myself. It's just that I don't know what foods to prepare later for the special guest that Natsume –sama is talking about. He said that I should prepare for 6 people including myself."_

"_Really? A special guest but for 6 people. Did he mention some of the persons coming?"_

"_He said that Ruka and Hotaru -sama are coming and the 3 will be coming from us and Natsume sama himself. The only one left is the special guest."_

"_Oh.. so let me help you there Miyaki-chan. I could handle the vegetables and the deserts while you work on the salads and the main dish."_

Mikan and Miyaki worked together in the kitchen and cooked the best recipes they got in their heads. Then while the 2 are working busily in the kitchen they didn't noticed that Natsume already came.

"_Oh! Miyaki-chan look I already finished the body of the cake. The only left is the icing to be put on top of it. Before I could forget I'll also put cream on it. Hmm.. this must be delicious. Hahah."_

" _Yes Mikan-sama." _Miyaki agreed.

But after Miyaki responded, the conversation was interrupted by Natsume.

"_Uhumm.. So the Polka can bake huh?" _Natsume said.

Mikan blushed a little but still continued on her work.

"_O-of course I know how to bake! My mom taught me and so I thought that maybe the special guest you're saying is your mother so I would like to let her taste my special cake!!" _Mikan smiled and now putting the chocolate icing on her cake.

"_Tsk.. Special? What's so special with a chocolate cake?"_

"_THIS is special! SPECIAL because the special person made it for the special one!!! Eh Natsume what do you think is your mother's favorite color?" _Mikan was busy thinking about Natsume's guest when he heard Natsume's terrifying voice.

"_NO! She – she's – Never mind. I'll be leaving now."_

"_Eh, Natsume? What's the matter with that guy? I'm only asking? Whatever, maybe I could just put green ribbons on the table after I bake this." _Mikan was very confident that the special guest Natsume's saying is her mother not knowing who the real person is. This is the thing that bothered Natsume .

**In his room…**

_**Natsume's pov**_

What is wrong with you? Is it really hard for you to have a dumb pretending girlfriend?

In the first place why does Mikan's big expectation bothers me? Of course I'm not concerned to her being hurt at the end because of a misunderstanding, because of the wrong person. Well , am I? Damn it!!

**3 hours later….**

All the guests have arrived including Hotaru and Ruka, except from the special one. They are all busy chatting with each other. All are wondering who's the special person they're waiting for. While everyone was busy, Mikan went back to the kitchen to see if her cake was already done when,.

(Ding dong)

Miyaki didn't opened the door because Natsume was the one to open it. Everyone remained silent while Mikan doesn't know anything. Natsume opened the door and let the guest in. Ruka was shocked ESPECIALLY Hotaru and was looking straight at the kitchen, begging for mikan not to go at the dining.

While everyone remained silent, Mikan got the freshly baked cake from the oven and now taking steps thru the dining.

"_Hmmm delicious!! But why are ther so silent, maybe the Natsume's mom had already arrived." _Mikan thought to herself.

**While at the dining..**

"_I would like to take this shorter. You all see Luna here,, and I invited her here. "_

(Mikan now 2 steps before the dining)

"Luna, ( Mikan 1 step before the dining)

Is now (half step before the dining)

_My girlfriend " _

_(------ shhkk-----cake dropped_)_

Mikan was stunned to hear such words and to see Luna beside Natsume. She dropped tha cake not knowing it while still looking at the two. Tears fell and every questions followed, where is natsume's mom?, Why is Luna here?, Girlfriend?

"_Mikan! Be careful. Look what happened to your cake!" _Natsume said while taking the form of the cake back."

"_Stop it. Stop it. STOP it! This cake is for a special person and – and made by a – no one. I'm sorry to bother everyone especially Luna. I didn't expect this to happen, I mean this is an important day for couples right? Im sorry, I'll just clean the mess. "_

"_Tsk. Stupid polka." _Natsume whispered.

"_MIKAN!" _Hotaru called

"_I'm okay, Hotaru" _Mikan then gave out her smile.

**At Mikan's room…**

Mikan's pov

I'm right. This cake is made by a no one but for a special one. I'm stupi dumb and everything what a person could say and I don't really care. (tears falling) Why am I like this?! For Natsume, Im a no one while Luna is very special for him. When? When could he let me in his heart? Or will he?

Be happy for them Mikan, Even if it hurts, even if it's painful, even if it continuously wond your heart. Just be happy…..

**Guest…**

"_Natsume, are you sure about that? But does she even know about Mikan?"_

"_Don't worry,she knew everything." _Natsume assured him.

"_So back to work. Luna you're with us now."_

"_Uhmm. Sure, Imai but how about Mikan? Will she join us here?"_

"_Don't worry about that dummy, here's the plan. This is the third week an dthe final week before the end of the contract. At exactly the day the ontract will end we'll be having a party for the cause of the release of mikan and Natsume's shots. At that day, Mikan will announce her , breaking up with you which is on air. But, --"_

"_but what?"_

" _But this will give a bad effect either on Mikan or Natsume because the person who'll do that will be given a bad reputation by the people. So do we continue this? If Yes who?—_

"_I'll do it" _mikan said walking downstairs and going to the dining. She obviously heard the whole talk and now voluntarily offered herself to the work.

"_Alright. Then its all settled. Mikan ill give your script later."_

Hotaru, Ruka and Luna left leaving the two at the dining.

**Alone..**

"I'm going.." Mikan quickly went back upstairs not minding Natsume following her.

"_polka! Listen! Will you?"_

"_what?! You are bothering me!"_

"_Why did you do that? Why do you have to sacrifice your reputation behalf of mine why?!"_

Mikan turned to Natsume and answered him.

"_Correction Natsume. It's not for saving you. It'sjust that I want to live back my normal life. And that would only happen if I would finish this contract."_

With great anger Natsume pushed Mikan at the door and pinned her tightly.

"_So you want to finish this whole damn thing?! Then do it. Does it make you happy? Do it."_

"_Yes! (tears ) that would make me happy! Because instead of being hurt all the time and the pain, this would be the best. That is to let the both of you happy. Because that's the right and the best thing to do for your love one. This whole thing is enougn Natsume! Please stop hurting me…"_

When Natsume heard that, he let go of Mikan and soullessly drag his arms down. This made Mikan back to her room and bang the door soundly.

Mikan cried and cried to let go of a ll the pain the love had caused to her. While Natsume was thinking hardly about mikan had said.

**At Natsume's room..**

**Flash back..**

* * *

_"wow. So a baka like you knows how to cook. That was surprising."_

_"My mother taught me. So let's eat. Oh, Miyaki chan join us!"_

_" Thank you Mikan-sama."_

_" SO? how's it?"_

Everyone ate and Natsume' s face became delighted to what he had tasted and said._ "Not bad. It's............. It's not that bod but not too good." (smirking)_

"_Hmm.. so you don't like it that you've ate almost of it and left nothing for the other maids. "_

When everyone heard what Mikan said, they cover their mouth and shyly laughed.

"_Shut up polka. It's just that I don't want the food to be.. a.. waste. Yes a waste!! hmm. I'm full. Im going now."_

_" hahhahha I got you there Natsume. "_

* * *

_"You have to agree with this or else I won't let you sleep."_

_"Whatever."_

_" Let's play jack en poy. There will be 3 rounds. The one who will lost will be accepting any consequences from the winner."_

_"Tsk. SO childish but I'll just play with you bec. You are the best one to kill time with." _Smirk**

They played all night and as expected Natsume won so Natsume gave Mikan his orders.

_"Make me laugh in 10 seconds or else you have to stay here tomorrow all day."_

_" 10 – Hey!, 9- Wait! 8- I know I'm stupid-, 7- so I don't know if I could make you laugh, 6- wait!!,5- you love, 4- me!!???, 3- and,I , 2- love , 1- you!!"_

_"Tsk…(smirk)"_

_"hahah. I won. You laughed.. "_

_"Who wouldn't? You said I love you and you love me. Baka. Tsk. I didn't know that although you have a mini brain that brain still functions."_

_"You don't believe that, do you?"_

_" Idiopt. Do I look like I believed in what you said? Let's go to sleep. I'm tired already._

* * *

"_Mikan, let me in. Look. I'm sorry an emergency came that I have to rush that I already forgot the time-" _Natsume explained.

"_It's alright. You don't have to explain. Hahaha! I knew it. I tricked you! So you really believed that thing about the movie. I was just joking. So I already went home exactly 7 pm. " _Mikan faked her response while keeping her tears from falling.

When Natsume heard this he let go of the door knob and replied.

"_That was good. I have more important things to attend to than watching a movie with you. Sorry for waking you up. " _

* * *

**Natsume's Pov**

Her smile. That smile. Now, I took that beautiful smile from her.

All this time, I was blind. I was deaf, and unfortunately I was numb.

Numb that I didn't felt that love. Deaf that I didn't heard those cry. Blind that I didn't saw those tears from your eyes. And stupid that I didn't realize your heartshouting my name.

I'm sorry. Sorry for hurting you..

Sorry that I don't even know my true feelings for you.

Sorry beacause I was the most stupid person ever lived on this planet.

End of pov

That night, both of them thought about their true feelings gor each other.

Feelings that they could'nt shout and say at each other….


	10. Chapter 10 TEARS OF LOVE

**CHAPTER 10: TEARS OF LOVE**

**Final Week…**

**At Mikan's Room..**

_Flashback_

_"Eh, wait! Natsume -kun. I want to ask. Why do you want to get Luna back to you? "_

_" Isn't it obvious? Of course because I love her. baka"_

_" Of course I know you love her. But does love also means hurting her. Why don't you just accept the truth and give yourself and luna a chance to be free? Look -."_

_" I'm leaving and ... dont talk like you know me that much. I told you before this is just a play wherein you're my main character."_

_" STUPID. I'm just advising him and then shutting the door loudly."_

_" Hmm .. BETTER SLEP NOW MIKAN. JUST ENJOY THE NIGHT AND HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DREAM!!"_

* * *

Natsume stand up and hold Mikan's hand as they walked on to a wide space to answer the media.

" _She's my new girlfriend and her name is Mikan Sakura. She lives at my house and I met her after the event during the dinner party. I'm happy with her and I know that she's also happy with me, right babe?."_Natsume said like a sweet prince. Mikan nodded.

After a romantic statement , the media took pictures on them. While taking pictures, Natsume whispered to Mikan. _"When you saw any signal, close your eyes."_. Mikan was thinking hardly but couldn't find any reasonwhy she was asked by Natsume to close her eyes.

But as she was thinking thoroughly, Natsume pulled her thru her waist and with that she closed her eyes and heard Natsume said aloud "_I'll give you one proof of our sweet love."_Then he kissed Mikan on her lips that last for 10 seconds. Mikan, shocked felt Natsume's lip on hers and was suddenly feeling his heat which MIkan knew comforts her.

" _What was that, you pervert!!"_

" _Still asking, though you've already felt my lips."_

"_YOU!! You're pissing me off, you know that.!!"_

" _I told you No big deal, polka. It's just a 10 second kiss."_

" _Never mind!! A pervert-stupid-arrogant-big-headed man like you would never understand what a girl could feel!"_

"_Shut up!! Your voice is driving my ears insane!"_

"_Who ca---"_

With that, Mikan was stopped AGAIN when Natsume kissed her for the second time.

" _You ---"_

" _A kiss wil be only a kiss if there's no any feeling so stop arguing with me for just a kiss that doesn't have any meaning."_

* * *

Hotaru was about to carry Mikan thru her invention when Natsume carried her much like a lover's carry. Tsubasa led them to the clinic but unfortunately it was closed so while Hotaru, Ruka, Luna and Tsubasa kill their time, Natsume took Mikan to their room and treat her wounds. He put bandages around her legs and to her other wounds.

_"Wait! It hurts!!"_Mikan screamed but Natsume didn't respond until…

"_You…"_Natsume said. _"Me?"_Mikan replied.

_"You.. Why do you have to be so careless, childish and moreover why do you have to be so stupid?!!! Stupid that you can't even catch a ball. Ypu should have moved before the ball got into you!! Stupid!"_

_"Natsume….. I'm sorry. But I'm happy! I'm happy that you're concern with me and at the same time you're here taking care of me."_Mikan said while she gave Natsume her wide smile.

_" Sorry. Just, just be careful…. Always."_ Natsume went to the bathroom to have a shower while thinking thoroughly 'bout what he had said to Mikan.

* * *

They played all night and as expected Natsume won so Natsume gave Mikan his orders.

_"Make me laugh in 10 seconds or else you have to stay here tomorrow all day."_

_" 10 – Hey!, 9- Wait! 8- I know I'm stupid-, 7- so I don't know if I could make you laugh, 6- wait!!,5- you love, 4- me!!???, 3- and,I , 2- love , 1- you!!"_

_"Tsk…(smirk)"_

_"hahah. I won. You laughed.. "_

_"Who wouldn't? You said I love you and you love me. Baka. Tsk. I didn't know that although you have a mini brain that brain still functions."_

_"You don't believe that, do you?"_

_" Idiopt. Do I look like I believed in what you said? Let's go to sleep. I'm tired already._Natsume fell asleep while Mikan is still thinking about what she had said earlier.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Enough Mikan. You already knew it at the first time you met him. He loves Luna so much. SO, you just let him to use you, to hurt you, all this time you were a toy, a character in a big act that would hurt you so much. It was all a lie, a dream, a nightmare.

The dream of a happy ending. That someday he would forget his past and turn to his present. That even it'll cause pain, everything will turn upside down when he'll accept your feelings for him. A lie about all the expectations you had. The lie that everything's an act and no single feelings are even true. A lie that made each of your emotions a waste. And a nightmare that at the end you will only get hurt and wounded. That the happy ending had turn into the worst ending. Nightmare of me and you in broken glasses..

That should be enough. (tears) But whatever I do, it will always be an endless love, an endless feeling for my first love is you and the last will be no longer myself coz it is still and always you…

SO now, Mikan please wear that smile again. Wear it like nothing had happened. Smile like everything is normal. You know it that your feeling would be wasted. And now it would be the end of everything despite of my wounded heart. I will end this with my love for you..

Now I'll be facing everyone and still you in my heart. The one to be the reason of every happiness, joy , sadness and pain. It's only you and will always be you..

End of pov

**Preparations..**

Mikan dressed up quickly and picked the box under her bed. It was the dress than Hotaru gave her when she had reached the age 18. Hotaru said that she must wear it on the 1st date with her 1st love.

"_Thanks a lot Hotaru, you're a great help. I really don't know if this is the right time to wear this but I know that today will be the happiest yet saddest day of my life so I want this dress to be a part of it" _Mikan said confidently with her real smile.

It was a perfect white tube gown that almost reached the floor. Her gown has curves below the waist line and a black ribbon located on her waist. She partnered it with a brilliant silver head band that clipped her hair. Her hair was laid off unto her back. Then she put on a 4 ½ inch sandals. And lastly she wears her white long gloves that almost warmed her hands.

**Meanwhile..**

Natsume was dressed like real gentleman in his suit. He was standing by at the stairs waiting and thinking about what Mikan had said at the last night. He wanted to clarify all the things he heard from Mikan but it was his mind that's keeping him not to.

And so while Natsume is still out of his presence, Mikan went downstairs that surprised Natsume the most. Her blonde hair shines at the middle of the mansion and her bauty sparkles the most.

I'ts now time to face everything with Mikan's smile. Natsume glazed at Mikan. A glaze he had'nt shown before even to Luna.

"_So can we go now? I thought everyone's waiting for us at the convention hall." _Mikan said

" _Yes! The – they are all waiting for us. Mikan. How did you know –"_

"_Hmm? You called me at my name? Is that really you Natsume? Are you sick?? Hehehe.. What's wrong with you?? " _Mikan totally outburst her laugh to what she heard.

But with this, Natsume suddenly angered.

"_Stop this act Mikan?! Why do you have to do this? Punch me!! You can do whatever you can! DO it! Just don't act like nothing happened. Because it's ,.. it's not YoU! "_

"_Natsume… I'm not acting.. It's just me. Look this smile is the smile that you've seen when we first met at the hall.. And at that hall tonight, where everything started, everything will end. But you know I'll miss this place, the mansion, and.. and –"_

_MIkan didn't finished her sentence when Natsume held her hand tightly and drag her to the car._

"_Let's go. Polka. I told you I don't want us to be late, come in or else I'll leave u there. Stupid dummy." _Natsume said with her normal smirk..

**CONVENTION HALL….**

Different celebrities passed by at the red carpet. Models, artists gathered around the convention hall including Ruka, Hotaru, Luna and Tsubasa.

Mikan and Natsume entered the hall both of them holding hands.

Mikan's POV

This hand.. The one that keeps me warm. I really wish that this night would never end. Please Natsume even until this night ends. Just stay by my side… Please..

Normal POV

When Mikan's thoughts ended all his hopes suddenly blemished when Natsume's hands let go of her. It went on the direction of where Luna is.

The two stayed at the Balcony alone.

After that slideshows of images of the 5 mains with Mikan was played. :

MIkan and Natsume back to back position.

Hotaru pinching MIkan's cheeks. Mikan blushed.

Mikan and Natsume at the bench hands close at each other (not holding)

Ruka and Hotaru lying at different sides. Their heads at the same side. Both looking at the sky.

Mikan looking for Natsume with a rose on her hand while at the end both of them are at the back of one post.

Natsume's angry face with Mikan;s fluffy smile.

**Meanwhile**

"_Natsume,do you really have to play this act seriously? I can't wait till they discovered our relationship! I just want us to work."_

" _Luna, I have to tell you something. We shoullld end this. Both of us should start anew and forget our past."_

"_you're kidding me natsume.. you know yourself that you can't do that!"_

"_yes I can. And I Will forget that past no matter what. Even if it's you. I will."_

"_What did you just say? NO you can't Natsume! You can't do this to me. You love me."_

"_Yes I loved you but that was at the past. I shoulf face the present now. The present where I could see the one who really loves me."_

"_So is this all about that dummy, Mikan! Wake up Nastume! You don't even have feelings for her. Maybe that's just pity. Forget about her! I'm here!"_

" _Stop it Luna! I love Mikan. I know that now. That was the feeling that I didn't recognized a long time but now I had to listen to my heart. I had already decided Luna. Move on and I'll also do the same."_

"_You can't leave me, Natsume. The contract will end today. What can you do? After hurting her all this time, you think she would accept your feelings? That's stupid! You doesn't deserve that dummy!"_

_**THEN**_

The screen suddenly changed. Instead of the lovers' pictures Luna nd Natsume's were shown. Different scenes was shown, even the disguised one and some secret meetings. Everyone murmured. Natsume dragged Luna back to the hall but when they were about to go to the exit, the media compressed them and began asking questions, and taking photos.

Mikan didn't know what to do until her bestfriend came.

" _Mikan, though you're stupid I know that today you'll use your heart to express your own feelings. Don't push yourself too hard. If you really could'nt do what I'm asking you, don't. You hacve your own heart, own feelings and own emotions. I think it's time now for you to use that. (Hotaru pointing at Mikan's left chest). After all, everything will end tonight. SO, stand up there and face everyone."_

_MIkan can't believe to what she had heard. Tears came to her eyes but she tried to stop them. She was now getting the piece of paper which indicates the script when…._

"_EH?! Hotaru.. uh – uh,,,,, I think we have a problem here. (sweat dropped). The – the script---"_

" _BAKA. (Hotaru lacking her arms to Mikan's neck.) I told you use IT this time. It doesn't matter. Just, let's end this."_

"_Thanks Hotaru!!!! I'll stood at that stage and , and do what I have , say what I have to, and END what I have started.."_

MIkan confidently stood at the stage that captured the attention of everyone even the media. Natsume looked at Mikan like he want to stop her from talking. Natsume ran towards the stage but unfortunately Luna held her back.

"_Stop this nonsense Natsume. Let her to say what she liked. Just accept the truth she's letting you go now."_

"_Yeah. That's why I want to stop her! Can't you understand that Luna?! When you broke up with me, the pain I felt worsens everyday, and that's just the pain I had always given to Mikan since we met. I don't want to continuously hurt her. I don't want to do to her the thing that almost killed me. She opened my eyes to the truth. The truth that love isn't perfect. That I must accept everything, that you're gone. But you showed up to me again that let that wound back also. I don't wanna be you. You who's selfish. Let's both move on now Luna. I don't want us to forget the past. Let's just face the present where we will see the one who really loves us."_

Luna can't stop her tears. She knew that all the things Natsume said was the truth. She knew that its time for her, for them to part ways and live the life they must and deserve in the present, even it meant pain. But the conversation was interrupted when Mikan started to talk.

* * *

" _Everyone, please I have something to say. I want to explain everything. Don't judge them for what you have seen at the video."_

_(Evryone murmured. Until one media asked: Miss Sakura, are you trying to defend the both of them? Didn't that video affect your emotions?)_

"_No. No! You can't understand my feeling. None of you could. So please just listen.. _

_Natsume haven't done anything wrong. Why? Is it wrong to be with the one you loved. It was me.. It was my fault. Everything was on me. When I discovered that Luna had broken up with him I take the chance to step forward. Natsume at that time agreed. I know he would be happy at my side. He will and I know he would. Days passed and we became closer, weeks passed and we had known each other but a moth had passed and my hopes are starting to fly away because I know Luna is still there. I hindered their love for almost a month and that was I horrible. _

_(Media murmured and celebrities began to insult the girl)_

" _(TEARS FELL) I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But it's just selfish that I'm with my love one loving him and still hoping while hurting him at the same time. That was selfish… I. I'm still hoping even now, but I think it's just hopeless and it's just impossible. The love I had for him is one – sided. I had caused pain to both of them. I had hindered their love. I'm just a person who's loving a guy who will never learn to love me. The pain was hard. It was. I've caused so much pain, even at myself. I let my heart be wounded due to my own fault._

_And now I think it is time to stop all of this. Please forgive me for being a hinder to your love. I now know that this dream of mine will never happen. (Tears falling..) I'm stupid! I.. I.. love you Natsume, you know that but that love just keep on wounding my heart… I.. I want to end this. So please love Luna more than yourself, love her like the love I had shown and felt for you. _

_You.. you're free now…… (crying)"_

* * *

With that Mikan end her sentence and ran towards the exit down the hall wiping her tears and now at the road.

All was surprised to what Mikan explained. Even Luna was left eye – opened.

"_Youre right. She's right.. I'm the antagonist here… (tears) Follow her Natsume. Follow her!"_

Luna let go of Natsume's hand, now that she understand what they are both trying to say, that love is freedom.

**MEANWHILE..**

"_Mikan! Wait for me!! Mikan!"_

Natsume followed Mikan down the road and stopped at the main gate of the hall..

"_What?! You're free Natsume…. You're free… You don't have to thank me.. Just leave me!"_

"_Mikan…. Stop this nonsense! Why? Why did you do that? Why did you even lie to all of them? Why did you take away that reputation of yours? WHY?!"_

" _Because I love you! That's the greatest mistake I've ever done.. I had been loving you which is wrong! "_

"_then I'll ask you the same question you had asked me on that first day. Does love also means hurting the one you love?"_

Silence took place. Mikan just can't answer him. Until,,,

" _No. Love means freedom. And.. and just what love is, I had let the both of you free now. I didn't hurt you Natsume. I loved you. That's why I gave you the freedom you want. I don't want to continue hoping and expecting something coz I know that it would only hurt me continuously and wound me."_

Mikan was now about to leave when Natsume held her hand back.

" _If love is freedom, then let me be free with the one I love. Let me be free with you. Give me the freedom to love you!! Ce- Because I I love you Mikan Sakura!!!"_

_Mikan smiled because of what she heard but seconds passed and the emotions went down again._

"_Stop it!, You don't love me Natsume. You don't! You just pity me… That's not love!"_

Natsume pulled Mikan's hand that pinned her to Natsume's body..

" _If its pity, then why should I be here confessing to you? You are really stupid.."_

" _So it's me! DO you really think its my -----"_

Natsume kissed Mikan at her lips ( 5,6,7,8,9,10,,11,,,,15,,,,,20.) Natsume smirked then let go of Mikan..

"Baka. You're still clumsy as ever. If you really want to kiss me again, you don't have to bite my lips, just say it."

Mikan became red and then ..

"YOUUU!!!!! !! Who's biting??!! "

They argued again and the lover's path are now back to normal..

"_Let's go back. We should be explaining everything now.."_

"_Ok, I think that would be better.."_

**BACK AT THE HALL……**

Something strange happened at the hall. When they entered everyone seems happy and having a party. And as they finally know that it was because of Hotaru.

"_Hotaru what happened here?" mikan asked_

"_tsk. Invention right?"_

"_Why you wanna try it. Trial is for free but the price will have an increase of 5%."_

"_Well, Hotaru just used her new invention which is the HD plus – it is used to erase the memory of an event to a person's mind. But don't worry. Hotaru here adjust the settings of her invention. She put it into 8 mins mode which is the exact length of your speech. She applied it to all of the people here except for Me HER AND LUNA." _Ruka explained

"_Thanks a lot Hotaru!!!! I really love you…"_

" _BAKA GUN !! (HIT) Stay away from me you dirty dummy!"_

"_Careless as ever. Tsk" Natsume whispered._

"_Eh? Mikan?" _Ruka said.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWCHHHHHH!! HOTARU?!! "

MIKAN STAYED PRETTY, CUTE, LOVELY, AND HAPPY AS EVER. WEARING HER BEAUTIFUL SMILE, THEIR LIVES CAME BACK TO NORMAL AGAIN. HOT CELEBRITY, MODELS AND FAMOUS LOVER.

WHILE LUNA APOLOGIZED TO TSUBASA NAD BOTH OF THEM WENT TO MACAU.

HOTARU ON THE OTHER SIDE, CONTINUE WORKING ON HER INVENTIONS THAT RUKA ANGERED THE MOST. BUT OF COURSE THEY ARE STILL THE 2ND BEST LOVER EVER!

THE GANG THEN LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER….

* * *

**THE END!!! **

**^_^**

* * *

**Thanks for my reviewers and everyone who supported me until the end.**

**I hope all of you enjoyed reading my first story.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!**

**3 3 3 3**

* * *

**CHIBI - KYASURIN**


End file.
